Quest for the Lemondrops
by Soleiva Sitril
Summary: Albus Dumbledore's Lemondrops are lost! What a horror! But who has them?


Hurray for the Lemondrops. The owe a special place in my heart. Unfortunately, Jk owes the Lemondrops, together with Albus Dumbledore and the other characters. Darn, I wish I did because I'd be making a lot of money right now. But I don't, so I just write silly stories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day Albus Dumbledore was in a good mood. He decided it was time for a lemondrop so he opened his drawer in search for his Secret Box with lemondrops. But how horrible. Someone found his Secret Box for it was empty. Albus Dumbledore decided to cry.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was in a good mood. She decided to pay Albus Dumbledore a visit because she fancied a lemondrop but she found the headmaster on the flour, crying out loud and banging with his fist on the carpet. Minerva McGonagall was shocked. There would be only one explaination for the headmasters behaviour. The lemondrops where gone.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was now standing in the great hall. Next to her was a very very sad Albus Dumbledore. On the other next to her was a very very disappointed Flitwick. Now you mention it, all teachers where sad and disappointed. Never would they taste the glorious flavour of Albus' lemondrops.  
  
In front of Minerva McGonagall where the students waiting eagerly to what she had to say. She decided then to say.... something.  
  
"Dear students." she started but she paused to sigh deeply. "I first want you not to panic for what I have to say."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breaths. Something horrible had happened, the students now knew. It had to.  
  
Minerva McGonagall breathed loudly before she continued, thinking of a fancy story so she would not shock the students.  
  
"Something bad has happened." she said. "Something really bad. Something really really bad. It is... bad. And really bad. And I want you to know that it is bad. I..." Minerva McGonagall sighed deeply looking for words. "This thing that happened, well, it is... really really really bad. It is..."  
  
"By Merlin's well shaved arse, woman!" Hooch shouted. "Just tell them, they have the right to know!"  
  
"Well, yes, I am preparing them to..."  
  
"Students," Hooch said, ignoring the deputy headmaster completely. "The lemondrops are gone!"  
  
There was a silence. No one believed what Hooch just said. They knew it would be bad. But they didn't knew it would be that bad. People looked at each other, looking for help. And then the first student started to cry. It was Draco Malfoy who jumped on the table and ripped of his clothes, showing his hot sexy body, while shouting: "I will not survive this!" He then fell on the ground, unconscious. Soon everybody followed the wheeping and crying.  
  
Severus Snape sat on his chair, watching the crowd and gritting his teeth. The fools. All of them where crying for a bag of... lemondrops. Just... lemondrops. It was not as if they just knew they would die or fail their N.E.W.Ts. Severus Snape wanted to call them to order but then he realised the lemondrops of Albus Dumbledore where not just lemondrops, those were Lemondrops. And some... person had stolen the Lemondrops. Severus Snape decided to grit his teeth once more before jumping on the table and shouting: "I shall find those Lemondrops!"  
  
But then Lucius Malfoy walked in, followed by Lord Voldemort and a bunch of unshaven people.  
  
"Hahaa!" Lucius shouted. "You, Albus Dumbledore, shall obey me, for I have your Lemondrops!"  
  
"You are lying!" Snape shouted, for Dumbledore was unable to do it himself. "Show me those Lemondrops. Come on, show me those Lemondrops!!"  
  
"May I kill him?" Voldemort asked the drop dead gorgeous blonde.  
  
"No, I told you, no killings today!"  
  
"But I am the boss!" Voldemort wined.  
  
"But I have the Lemondrops!"  
  
"But I stole them!"  
  
"But I came up with the Idea!"  
  
"I was first!"  
  
"I thought of it before you did!"  
  
Severus Snape decided it was time for something heroic. He took his broom and flew straight to Lucius Malfoy while trying to Avada Kedavre him. But you know how difficult it is to aim on a flying broom. He hit Hermione instead but I don't care because I don't like her.  
  
Severus Snape now made a sharp turn, causing both Lucius and Voldemort to fall. Snape took adventage of this moment and jumped of his broom, not realising he could better stop and just step of. But Snape wanted to do something heroic to he jumped off. And he fell on the ground, breaking his nose. But he was tough. He stood up, as did Lucius and Voldemort, pointing their wand at the potionmaster who was pointing his wand in their direction. All three took a deep breath to shout Avada Kedavre but...  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!" Aunt Petunia shouted.  
  
Lucius dropped his wand and dived behind Voldemort.  
  
"What did I tell you about stealing other people's things?" Aunt Petunia continued.  
  
"I am sorry." Lucius mumbled, shivering. "I will never do it again."  
  
"Give back those lemondrops immedeatly!" Aunt Petunia shrieked.  
  
"Can I take just one..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Lucius gave Snape the bag of Lemondrops without looking the potionmaster in his eye.  
  
"Now come with me, young man, and don't do that again or else you will sleep in your own bed tonight!"  
  
Lucius, Aunt Petunia and Voldemort disappeared. Severus Snape decided this was the right time to hold the bag high up in the sky and say the holy words: "The Lemondrops are saved!"  
  
And then the whole school repeated after him: "Yes, the Lemondrops are saved."  
  
Snape gave the bag to Dumbledore who started to pass every student one of his delicious Lemondrops. In the end there was none left for Severus Snape, who ran off crying there was no God. Dumbledore merely just shrugged. He had to order a new bag anyway.  
  
~End 


End file.
